lyricsfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Mizantropia:Полюбив Никогда
- в исполнении Mizantropia. Брызгами звезд мы с тобою летали Ловя в отражениях тени себя Упавших, пропавших, но познавших силу Уменья летать в агонии дня В заката лучах распускала я крылья И, взмахами гладь разрезая воды Ты нёсся за мною стремительной птицей Летел, заметая дневные следы Ночью, игравшись, зализывал раны Боль позабыть. Проигравши в сраженьи Изгнан был стаей, преследуем страхом Жизни искал я в твоем отраженьи И, в танце подлунном сольясь воедино Рассыпанной ветром серебряной пылью Покрывшей всю воду и землю…Едины В те ночи, в тот сумрак с тобою мы были Жаждал я страстно объятиев ангела Блеска в глазах, уносившего страх. Но Более жаждал свободы и вечности Где ждет меня истина. Всё решено Полюбив никогда мы остались собой Не понявши во мгле под весенней луной Очертаний надежд, унесенных водой. Одинокие тени. Нас холод укроет... Во тьме нашла себе опору Мне шепот листьев подсказал И приказал навеять холод На прошлое ночных зеркал Воды размытых отражений И масок танца под луной Тебя, возможно, ждут затменья Но не меня – вся тьма со мной Polyubiv nikogda Bryzgami zvezd my s toboyu letali Lovya v otrazheniyah teni sebya Upavshih, propavshih, no poznavshih silu Umen'ya letal' v agonij dnya V zakata luchah raspuskala Ya kryl'ya Y, vzmahami glad' razrezaya vody Ty nëssya za mnoyu stremitel'noj ptitsej Letel, zametaya dnevnye sledy Noch'yu, igravshis', zalizyval rany Bol' pozabyt'. Proigravshi v srazhen'i Yzgnan byl staej, presleduem strahom Zhizni iskal ya v tvoem otrazhen'i Y, v tantse podlunnom sol'yas' voedino Rassypannoj vetrom serebryanoj pyl'yu Pokryvshej vsyu vodu y zemlyu... Ediny V te nochi, v tot sumrak s toboyu my byli Zhazhdal ya strastno ob-yatiev angela Bleska v glazah, unosivshego strah. No Bolee zhazhdal svobody y vechnosti Gde zhdet menya istina. Vsë resheno Polyubiv nikogda my ostalis' soboj Ne ponyavshi vo mgle pod vesennej punoj Ochertanij nadezhd, unesennyh vodoj. Odinokie teni. Nas holod ukroet... Vo t'me nashla sebe oporu Mne shegot list'ev podskazal Y prikazal naveyat' holod Na proshloe nochnyh zerkal Vody razmytyh otrazhenij Y masok tantsa pod lunoj Tebya, vozmozhno, zhdut zatmen'ya No ne menya -- vsya t'ma so mnoj Having loved the never We have flied with you like the splashes of the stars We have caught ourselves in the shadows' reflections We were fallen, we were lost but we knew How to fly in the agony of the day I have stretched the wings in the sunset light You have cut the water smoothness with the waves of your wings You have followed me like a shot Destroying the traces of the day I have licked my wound during our plays I wanted to forget the pain. Having lost the battle I was banished from the flock and I was followed by the fear I have been looking for the life in your reflections We have merged in the lunar dancing Like the scattered by the wind silver dust Which has covered water and Earth. We were the one in those gloomy nights I have wanted so much to be embraced by the Angel To feel the glance of its shiny eyes which takes away the fear But still I have strongly wanted to reach freedom and eternity Where the truth is waiting for me. Everything is foregone. Having loved the never we have remained the same We did not recognize the shapes of our hopes Gone with the water in the darkness under the spring moon We’re the lonely shadows. The cold will shield us. I have found the power in the darkness The leaves have whispered to me To cover the past of the nightly mirrors With my cold breathe To forget the blurry reflections on the water And the masks of our dances under the Moon The eclipse is waiting for you, not for me As all the darkness is on my side. Категория:Все композиции Категория:Композиции исполнителя Mizantropia Категория:Песни на русском языке en:Mizantropia:Полюбив Никогда Категория:Исполнители на M Категория:Песни на П